callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Executive Order
"Executive Order" is the 4th single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops, set in Baikonur, USSR. The player controls Alex Mason, whilst carrying out a mission in a missile launch facility. The mission takes place on November 17, 1963. Walkthrough The player starts out as Alex Mason with a MP5K with Extended Mags and a Red Dot Sight and a Python with Speed Reloader. You have to follow Woods through a scrapyard littered with husks of rocket sections. After witnessing Weaver getting stabbed in his left eye by Kravtchenko, follow Woods and sneak up on two Russians to steal their uniforms. To perform this task, the player will be armed with the unique karambit knife and will ram it into one of the Russian's head, the other being handled by Woods. After hiding the bodies, the player and Woods take the Russians' uniform and equipment and disguise themselves. The player will receive the enemy's AK47 and proceed with the mission. After walking a short distance, you see Bowman and Brooks killing two other Russians, whereupon you join up with them and continue towards the launch site. The first stop is the comm building, once Bowman and Brooks have dealt with the two guards at the door, fight your way up this 3-story building to the roof - before you climb the ladder to the roof however, there's a collectible intel on the 3rd floor. After you dispose of the 3 guards on the roof, Woods will introduce you to the Crossbow with explosive bolts, use that to clear out the guards outside the bunker where Weaver was kept. Once the guards were dealt with, aim and fire the crossbow at the bunker window to launch a zipline, which you'll use to make a smash-in to rescue Weaver. After the cutscene, you now have to proceed on-foot to the Soyuz 2 launch control bunker to stop the launch, with a countdown of less than 5 minutes underway. Fight your way to the bunker, Woods will instruct you to plant a C4 charge on the wall to make a breach-in. Notice there's another collectible intel at the far left corner of the bunker. After Weaver failed to cancel the launch and the rocket is lifting off, Woods will tell you to pick up the Valkyrie rocket launcher outside to shoot the rocket down. Launch it and steer the rocket to hit home. Now follow the group and proceed into the underground facility, expect stiff opposition and use of smoke grenade for cover is strongly recommended. There's a command center on your right, after you past through the computer room, there's the 3rd and final intel collectible for this level. Note that after the computer room, enemy waves are nonstop, but thin out considerably after the first wave, making a steady advance highly advisable. Keep following the hallway and fight your way through, once you reach the end of the hallway the mission ends. Weaponry Starting Loadout Although the player loses the MP5K after changing into the enemy soldier's clothing, it returns when ziplining in to rescue Weaver. The Python will also disappear when the Crossbow is given to the player (although it can be exchanged before that). Menu mp weapons mp5k.png|MP5K with Red Dot Sight & Extended Mag Menu mp weapons python.png|Python with Speed Reloader Found in Level The following weapons are found with and without attachments. AK47menu.png|AK-47 with ACOG is taken from the guard AK47menu.png|More AK-47s can be found in the level Menu mp weapons crossbow.png|Crossbow with Variable Zoom Menu mp weapons dragunov.png|Dragunov Menu mp weapons makarov.png|Makarov C4iwi.png|C4 is used to breach the bunker Menu mp weapons pm63.png|PM63 WMDshotty.png|KS-23 Valkyrie rocket.jpg|Valkyrie Rockets are used to take out Soyuz-2 Intel Items *'Intel No.7:'(1/3) Located on the third floor of the communications building, on the table to the right that is under 4 TVs and a golden emblem. *'Intel No.8:'(2/3) Located in the far left corner of the rocket's control room, on top of a computer. *'Intel No.9:'(3/3) Located in the 2nd control room in the underground hallways, on top of a radar computer below a window. Gallery baikonur facility from a distance.jpg|Baikonur facility from a distance shot0053.jpg|Bailonur facility's comm tower, view from binoculars shot0055.jpg|Sneaking up on guards Executive Order Intel.jpg|Intel unlockable from the mission shot0068.jpg|Note the MiG-21 flew by... shot0071.jpg|Soyuz 2 lifting off shot0072.jpg|Valkyrie rocket's impromptu field trial shot0073.jpg|Valkyrie rocket catching up with Soyuz-2 shot0074.jpg|The Soyuz-2 is destroyed KravtchenkoEO.jpg|Kravchenko on the radio thumb|300px|left|How to escape the boundaries of this mission Trivia See Executive Order/Trivia Walkthrough 300px|left 300px|right Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer